<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent and Sensibility by Soffi_Bayard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967120">Scent and Sensibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard'>Soffi_Bayard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Snarky Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко всегда знал, что его, омегу, выдадут замуж как трофей, но внезапно его матушка пытается сделать его королём, обещая его какой-то глупой альфе-симпатяжке, и при этом она всё не перестаёт улыбаться. Неужели жестокость судьбы не знает конца?!</p><p>На русский название переводится как «Запах и восприимчивость к нему», хотя кому-то может больше понравиться остинское «Разум и чувства».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent and Sensibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755667">Scent and Sensibility</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidaninkling/pseuds/aidaninkling">aidaninkling</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гарри. Чёртов. Поттер! Матушка! Вы же это не серьёзно? — плакуче вопрошал Драко.</p><p>— Следи за языком, <em>Драко</em>, — ответила Нарцисса, судя по тому, как она продолжала пить свой чай с ромашкой, не особенно удивлённая его вспышкой.</p><p>Что вполне естественно. Она была умной женщиной. Она много лет умело держала себя при дворе, полном разъярёнными альфами, у которых было слишком много тестостерона и недостаточно здравого смысла, сумела перестроить под себя фигуры на шахматной доске и возвеличить королевство, которое было на грани голодной смерти. Она сумела вырастить сына — не просто сына, а сына-омегу — и, по собственному выбору или нет, так и не принесла королевству альфу в последующем. <em>Традиционно</em> омега — это королевский приз, не более чем разменная монета, чтобы обеспечить союз между соседними королевствами. Хорошенькая и ценная по своей природе, но при этом также что-то, что отдаётся считай задаром, так как только первенец-альфа мог унаследовать трон.</p><p>Драко всегда знал, что его выдадут замуж за какую-нибудь незнакомую ему странную альфу с тонной золота, у которой, если Драко повезёт, наложниц будет достаточно, чтобы она была полностью ими поглощена, пока Драко продолжал бы делать то, что он делал всегда: читал, писал, отдыхал a.k.a. бездельничал, жаловался на жизнь и радовал всех своей красотой, просто теперь находясь немного дальше от дома, чем обычно. Также его матушке каким-то образом удалось настоять на его полном образовании, что было редкостью для омег, даже пусть и являющимися членами королевской семьи, ведь они были всего лишь красивыми личиками. И хотя Драко, безусловно, считал, что его занятия по истории, сельскому хозяйству, экономике и социологии проницательны и сложны, он никак не мог взять в толк, как его мать додумалась до того, чтобы — а всё ведёт именно к этому — оставить королевство ему.</p><p>Теперь-то он видел, <em>как</em> она собиралась это сделать. Не то чтобы она его этим удивила.</p><p>Драко ничего другого и не ожидал.</p><p>Но всё же.</p><p>— Матушка, этот человек — животное… Практически дикий зверь, — ровно проговорил Драко, потому что он всё же был принцем, а принцы не ноют.</p><p>(Поскуливают, возможно. Но не ноют).</p><p>Нарцисса закатила глаза, что было очень неуместно для королевы, если спросить об этом мнения Драко.</p><p>— Драко, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что Поттер-младший — очень добродушный молодой человек, хотя и немного грубоватый, — признала она, и Драко фыркнул (хотя и сделал вид, что не делал этого), но его мать прервала его, прежде чем он успел огрызнуться. — А также является землевладельцем того, что повсеместно считается самой ценной землёй в пределах наших границ. Неужели ты действительно хочешь, чтобы он спаривался с каким-то болваном с соседних земель и титулом, чтобы позже представлять нам угрозу?</p><p>— Угрозу для кого?! Матушка, я омега, а у Поттера, как верно вы подметили, нет титула, так что нет и никаких гарантий, что чиновники позволят нам занять трон, если этот союз удастся, а если нет, то у меня всё равно нет никакой надежды когда-либо управлять этим королевством, так что он и так и так не представляет для меня угрозы!</p><p>— Позволь своей матери заботиться о старых сварливых альфах, — холодно ответила Нарцисса. — Ты можешь говорить об этом, что хочешь, но он наш лучший вариант. Поттер сильный, известный, всеми любимый — особенно простыми людьми, — а это очень важно, Драко. Ты не самый дружелюбный из лидеров, дорогой, и ты это знаешь, — криво закончила Нарцисса.</p><p>Драко ахнул. Громко.</p><p>— Я <em>чрезвычайно</em> любвеобильный.</p><p>— Да, дорогой, и я уверена, что Поттер найдёт тебя таковым, — успокоила его Нарцисса. — И я также уверена, что наш народ найдёт <em>его</em> таковым.</p><p>— Мне всё равно, понравлюсь ли я Поттеру или нет, — фыркнул Драко, смирившись и с предательством матери, и со своей скорой женитьбой (или спариванием), и с её безграничной верой в его привлекательность.</p><p>Эта пожилая женщина, очевидно, сошла с ума. Драко <em>очарователен</em>.</p><p>— Он будет твоей альфой, Драко, и было бы лучше, если бы вы не ненавидели друг друга, — сказала Нарцисса. — Ты будешь рожать его детей.</p><p>— Дитя, — чопорно поправил Драко. — Технически ему нужен только один ребёнок, так что он получит мою любезность, а затем сможет снова осчастливить своих шлюх, большое спасибо.</p><p>— Я слышала, у Поттера нет наложниц, — ответила Нарцисса. — Он очень предан.</p><p>— Господи, только не говорите мне, что кроме того, что он дикарь, он ещё и девственник, — сокрушался Драко.</p><p>— Как будто ты знаешь разницу, — пробормотала Нарцисса в свою чашку с чаем, и Драко почувствовал, что вот сейчас его вздох будет к месту, поэтому он вложил в него столько шока и ужаса, сколько смог. — Ох, тише, милый. Я уверена, ты найдёшь его очень способным, дорогой, — сказала Нарцисса, на вкус Драко, слишком хитро улыбаясь, оборвав одним этим своим взглядом все заумные реплики, которые он придумал. — Он заберёт тебя примерно через час. Возможно, ты захочешь подготовиться к этой встрече.</p><p>— Через час… Матушка! — в пустоту воскликнул Драко, потому что его собственная плоть и кровь отсылала его к — теперь уже его — нецивилизованному наречённому, неизвестно как надолго (потому что больше ему никто ничего не разъяснил), и давала ему всего час на сборы.</p><p>— Это всего лишь на три дня, дорогой. Простой визит вежливости, — ухмыльнулась его мать, и Драко определённо не понравилось то, какой умной она явно считала себя в этот момент. — Это планировалось в течение нескольких недель, посему я не могла допустить, чтобы ты попытался сбежать от меня с этим вечно нетерпеливым молодым стражником, — пояснила она, глядя на Драко таким взглядом, что он почувствовал себя так, будто ему снова было десять лет и он только что опрокинул одну из любимых ваз своей матушки, бегая по замку.</p><p>— Я бы никогда этого не сделал! — его голос звучал слишком высоко, и Драко с достоинством принял то, что этот раунд был за Нарциссой.</p><p>— Мой дорогой, я очень люблю тебя, но ты ужасно требователен. Поэтому, боюсь, но Забини-младший вернёт тебя обратно, сразу же как только поможет тебе сбежать, — улыбнувшись, произнесла она. — А теперь поспеши наверх и приведи себя в приличный вид. Твоё будущее ждёт тебя.</p><p>***</p><p>— Твё бдсее здёт тибя, — в четвёртый раз за последние шесть минут передразнивающе повторил Драко, чопорно присаживаясь на край кровати. Он был готов уже минут двадцать как, перво-наперво пойдя отмокать в пахнущей розами воде до тех пор, пока кончики его пальцев не стали похожи на сушёный виноград, облачась затем в свою любимую чёрную рубашку на пуговицах с воротником и манжетами, которые были обшиты белой лентой, которая идеально подчёркивала оттенок его кожи — по мнению Драко — одного из его главных достоинств — и безупречную структуру кистей его изящных рук. Завершали парад облегающие чёрные брюки, демонстрирующие ещё одно из его достоинств, и кожаные ботинки.</p><p>Драко выглядел просто фантастически. Если бы он был Поттером, то непременно захотел бы себя трахнуть.</p><p>Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы Поттер его трахнул или ещё что-то...</p><p>За-ши-бись, в общем.</p><p>И вот теперь Драко сидел, пытаясь одновременно совмещать проклятия в адрес своей матушки и воспоминания обо всём том, что ему было известно о Поттере. Вечер должен был начаться в любой момент, но Драко определённо не собирался спускаться вниз — не собирался он сидеть и выглядывать Поттера как свет в оконце.</p><p>По крайней мере, абсолютно точно не там, где его мог кто угодно за этим неблагородным занятием поймать.</p><p>Раздался стук в дверь, и Драко медленно досчитал до пяти — не слишком ведь медленно? — перед тем, как сообщить человеку за дверью, что та открыта. В комнату, поклонившись, вбежала горничная и сообщила Драко, что гости прибыли и его матушка просит его спуститься вниз.</p><p>Драко старался идти ничуть не быстрее, чем это было необходимо по этикету, но и не медленнее — и ничего он не сутулится, враньё это всё, — и всё же ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он, наконец, вошёл в гостевую залу. Но не успел Драко заметить своих родителей, стоявших чуть поодаль вместе с тем, что должно было быть Поттером и одним из его людей, как комната завертелась у омеги перед глазами, и Драко едва успел опуститься в ближайшее кресло, прежде чем от отчаяния зажмурился.</p><p>Господи Боже.</p><p>Когда Драко почувствовал, что к нему возвращается сознание и он смог открыть глаза и не упасть с кресла, он увидел молодого человека, стоящего на одном колене на мраморном полу у его ног. Он был широкоплеч, явно силён, и, даже несмотря на его позу, Драко мог с уверенностью сказать, что он будет очень высоким, когда встанет — абсолютно точно выше Драко, хотя это не было таким уж прям подвигом, — и то, что это была альфа, хотя один только запах, который теперь Драко, уже не заваливаясь, смог точно распознать, мгновенно выдал природу этого человека.</p><p>Кофе, тёмный шоколад, дуб — все эти запахи вместе создавали такой глубокий и крепкий аромат, что Драко захотелось утонуть в нём.</p><p>Ой, да пошёл он!..</p><p>Темноволосый мужчина теперь смотрел на него с беспокойством, и Драко подумал, что ему, вероятно, следовало бы что-то сказать, например: «О, привет, мне ужасно жаль, я не хотел напугать тебя до смерти, ха-ха-ха», но его язык прилип к нёбу, когда искрящийся изумрудный взгляд цепко вперился в него.</p><p>— Драко, дорогой! — это был голос Нарциссы, так что Драко оторвал взгляд от красивой молодой альфы, чтобы посмотреть на свою взволнованную матушку, чтобы уже она, не дай Бог, не упала в обморок. — С тобой всё в порядке?</p><p>Он молча кивнул, не особо доверяя своему голосу, но попытавшись хоть немного улыбнуться ради своей матушки.</p><p>— И часто такое случается? — спросила та самая красивая молодая альфа, и Драко явственно ощутил, как её насыщенный баритон захлестнул его, прежде чем он снова повернулся к мужчине, только сейчас заметив его шрам; зазубренный след от когтя прямо над правым глазом.</p><p>О...</p><p>— Нет, — резко ответил Драко, внезапно разозлившись. — Не стоит беспокоиться о целостности товара, Поттер. Я не собираюсь падать замертво в ближайшее время, — закончил он, поднимаясь с кресла и проходя мимо своего наречённого.</p><p>— Драко, — предостерёг его отец своим жёстким голосом, но у Малфоя-младшего было достаточно опыта общения с альфами, пытающимися подчинить его своей угрожающей аурой, поэтому он просто закатил глаза, повернувшись спиной к компании, делая вид, что пошёл налить себе стакан воды в буфете.</p><p>— Я извиняюсь за это, — произнесла его матушка, обращаясь, как предположил Драко, к пока что незнакомцам. — Для Драко сегодняшний день был очень волнительным, — объяснила она, и Драко пришлось немного побороться с собой, чтобы снова не закатить глаза, потому что, «Боже, матушка, мне уже не пять лет».</p><p>— В этом нет ничего страшного, Ваше Величество, — любезно произнёс Поттер своим глубоким баритоном — в этот момент Драко начал с интересом разглядывать коллекцию коньяка своего отца, — но, боюсь, нам уже пора отчаливать. Погода меняется, и мы очень рискуем попасть в шторм, — закончил он.</p><p>— Мы понимаем... — начала было его мать, но Драко резко оборвал её; это было <em>очень</em> драматично:</p><p>— <em>Наконец-то!</em> Хоть <em>кто-то</em> из здесь присутствующих озаботился о сохранности своего ценного груза, — фыркнул он, но потом понял, что это прозвучало как комплимент, а Драко, конечно же, ни в коем разе не желал отвешивать Поттеру комплименты, так что он быстро отвлёк внимание от этой своей реплики следующей:</p><p>— Матушка, отец, — по очереди кивая на каждого из своих родителей, произнёс он. — Моё время, проведённое с вами, было чудесным. Запомните меня таким, какой я есть сейчас, а не таким, каким я определённо стану в стане этих нецивилизованных дикарей, — заумно произнёс он, поймав после этой своей реплики взгляд рыжеволосого дружка Поттера, бросившего взгляд на своего «главаря», когда сам Драко целовал свою матушку в обе щёки на прощание. — Ар-р ревуар! — выкрикнул Драко, зашагав к большим двойным дверям, тут же уперевшись в стену собачьего, матерь Божья, холода, когда стража распахнула их.</p><p>Тут Драко вспомнил, что оставил свой плащ с кожаными перчатками с меховой подкладкой, аккуратно засунутыми в карманы, наверху в своей не-спешке на встречу к Поттеру.</p><p>Вот же ж блядство.</p><p>Так что сейчас он просто стоял в дверном проёме, от холода кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки, пытаясь решить, сделать ли-таки свой драматический выход и замёрзнуть насмерть или смириться с тщетностью своего бытия и пойти за своим плащом — смерть, кстати, выглядела довольно привлекательно, если честно, — когда удобная тяжесть легла ему на плечи и запах кофе-шоколада-дуба окружил его со всех сторон. У Драко было достаточно времени, чтобы хотя бы мельком рассмотреть плащ цвета бордо, который теперь защищал его от сурового внешнего мира, прежде чем Поттер вплотную подошёл к нему и жестом указал на экипаж, терпеливо ожидающий их на мощёной дорожке, ведущей к парадным дверям.</p><p>— После вас, Ваша Светлость, — произнёс Поттер нараспев, изображая из себя идеальную вежливость, но он улыбался так, что Драко явственно почувствовал, что над ним смеются, поэтому он прищурился, зыркнув на мужчину, прежде чем повернуться и потопать вниз по ступенькам, стараясь не споткнуться о край плаща, который свисал с него до самой земли. Какая-то молодая бета открыла ему дверцу кареты, когда он подошёл к ней, и, забравшись в неё, Драко устроился в ней поудобнее, отмечая, что сиденья были очень мягкими на ощупь, и карета, как только дверца закрылась, изолировала омегу от того ненастья, которое творилось вокруг.</p><p>Драко ждал, что Поттер последует за ним, но единственное, что тот сделал из того, что Драко смог разглядеть, так это натянул на себя чёрный плащ, который достал из одного из сундуков, которые лежали в специальном месте для багажа, прежде чем сесть на вороного коня, после чего они отчалили — Драко в карете, а Поттер рядом верхом.</p><p>Ну точно — <em>дикари</em>.</p><p>Последним, что увидел Драко, когда экипаж тронулся с места, была его мать, стоявшая в дверях и лукаво улыбавшаяся.</p><p>«<em>На старости лет совсем свихнулась</em>», — подумал он, изо всех сил стараясь не уткнуться носом в плащ, всё ещё накинутый ему на плечи.</p><p>***</p><p>Поездки в экипаже были скучны до смерти.</p><p>Драко вздохнул, как ему показалось, уже в седьмой раз за последние десять минут, исчерпав весь свой список дел подсчитыванием количества ромбовидных фигурок, выгравированных на потолке кареты, и составлением в уме очередного письма для Панси, которое будет очень остроумным, судя по тому, сколько раз Драко заставлял себя громко фыркать на собственные остроты. Ему столь многое нужно было ей рассказать.</p><p>Обычно Панси развлекала его во время долгих поездок в экипаже, так как была дочерью одного из ближайших друзей его отца — какого-то герцога — и самым старым доверенным лицом и партнёром Драко в его шалостях. Когда-то давно, будучи только что вышедшими в свет омегами-аристократами, они любили вместе кутить и просто наслаждаться яркой жизнью (ну, в настолько яркой, насколько им это было дозволено, хотя там было больше серого, конечно). В любом случае, будь то один из местных балов или фестиваль, пришедший из далёких земель, Панси всегда была рядом, чтобы поболтать с ним в течение долгих часов.</p><p>«<em>А потом ей пришлось найти себе партнёра для</em> спаривания», — насмешливо подумал Драко. Хотя не то чтобы он был так уж из-за всей этой ситуации озлоблен.</p><p>(<em>Конееешно</em> он был озлоблен).</p><p>Её супруг был достаточно милой альфой, лордом Невиллом Лонгботтомом, с хорошим воспитанием и сундуками, полными золота, даже более чем, чтобы исполнять все её прихоти (хотя не то чтобы у самой Панси не было приданого). Невилл просто обожал её, а она его, хотя, на вкус Драко, он был слишком ванильным, если честно.</p><p>Драко бросил взгляд в окно слева от себя, где рядом с экипажем ехал Поттер, достаточно близко, чтобы до него можно было легко дозваться, если Драко что-то понадобится. Альфа выглядела внушительно даже в такую лютую погоду — вороные волосы, чёрный плащ и такая же вороная лошадь. Он излучал силу и мощь, и Драко явственно ощущал, как они вибрируют под его кожей, даже когда он угрюмо сидел в экипаже, но затем Поттер чуть развернулся и приветливо помахал нескольким рабочим, шустро обматывающим в брезент сельскохозяйственное оборудование, оставленное как есть из-за быстро надвигающегося шторма, и Драко подумал, что и его связали с ванилькой, и надулся.</p><p>Всякие милости — это, конечно, хорошо, но Драко было ску-учно.</p><p>Поттер обернулся, как только Драко громко постучал в окно кареты, дожидаясь, пока альфа не окажется в пределах слышимости, прежде чем опустить стекло. На Драко мгновенно накатила волна ледяного холода, и он плотнее закутался в плащ, несмотря на своё обещание самому себе, что он этого никогда не сделает.</p><p>— Чем я могу вам помочь, Ваша Светлость? — вежливо поинтересовался Поттер, и если бы у Драко уже не стучали зубы от холода, то он бы ими скрипнул.</p><p>— Прекрати, я знаю, что ты просто смеёшься надо мной, — выплюнул он, прищурившись, потому что на первой же минуте знакомства раскусил его, и этот человек должен был знать об этом.</p><p>— Конечно, Ваша Светлость, — ответил Поттер, широко улыбаясь, и Драко даже не знал, ударить его или поцеловать...</p><p>— Мне скучно, — сказал он вместо этого.</p><p>— Могу я передать вам какую-нибудь книгу из сундуков? — предложил Поттер, снова глядя вперёд, пока спрашивал, и, чисто объективно, Драко знал, что человек должен смотреть себе — или своей лошади — под ноги, когда он куда-то идёт, но если <em>не</em> объективно, то почему Поттер не смотрит на него, чёрт возьми? Драко был лучшим видом, на котором можно было остановить свой взор, во всём королевстве.</p><p>— Я не брал с собой никаких книг, — ответил Драко, не зная, правда это на самом деле или нет, поскольку он никогда в жизни не собирал чемоданы, но всё равно хотел вывести Поттера из себя.</p><p>— <em>Я </em>взял, — ответил Поттер, снова слегка улыбнувшись и бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Драко.</p><p>— Меня тошнит, когда я читаю в движущихся экипажах, — бойко ответил Драко, потому что, как он полагал, иногда именно так и происходит. Возможно. Людей ведь может из-за этого укачать, не так ли? Поттер просто кивнул, и Драко фыркнул на его безмолвный ответ, потому что он ненавидел, когда его игнорировали, а ещё потому, что было <em>холодно, блять</em>. Поттер, должно быть, каким-то образом услышал его мысли, потому что следующее, что Драко увидел, было протянутым ему через открытое окно чистым, белым носовым платком. Омега приняла его, потому что всё же всё ещё принадлежала к высшему сословию, прежде чем заметила, что это был её собственный платок, с вышитыми инициалами «ДМ» в уголке квадратика ткани из чистого хлопка цвета слоновой кости, и хотя теперь он также пах и Поттером, он определённо всё ещё хранил её собственный запах. Встревоженный, Драко резко повернул голову и уставился на Поттера, который спокойно трусил на лошади рядом с экипажем. — Где ты это взял?! — спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его руки не дрожали.</p><p>Поттер не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, когда отвечал:</p><p>— Ваша матушка прислала мне его несколько недель назад, — объяснил он, — так как я попросил образец вашего запаха, прежде чем решить, соглашаться мне или нет.</p><p>Драко в замешательстве посмотрел на носовой платок и потом снова на Поттера.</p><p>— Но почему же? Это спаривание носит чисто политический характер.</p><p>Поттер немного повернулся в сторону Драко, чтобы улыбнуться ему — маленькой, почти грустной улыбкой, — прежде чем ответить:</p><p>— Так и есть, Ваша Светлость. Вам стоит закрыть окно, пока вы не простудились.</p><p>Драко остался сидеть один в ставшей снова тёплой из-за закрытого окна карете, размышляя о том, как Поттер самолично приехал за ним в бурю и приволок целый экипаж — экипаж, в котором Драко никогда больше не собирался ездить, — а так же про книги, которые он никогда не собирался читать.</p><p>***</p><p>Усадьба Поттеров совсем не походила на то, что представлял себе Драко, и он был не так уж чтобы горд, чтобы признать её красоту.</p><p>К тому времени, как их экипаж на следующее утро прибыл в пункт назначения, уже вовсю шёл дождь — Драко позволил себе немного вздремнуть по дороге, хотя у него никогда не получалось по-нормальному заснуть и выспаться во время путешествий, но он более ли менее (из-за уроков географии) знал, сколько времени займёт конкретно это, — так что у Драко была возможность только лишь мельком увидеть сквозь ливень фасад особняка из красного кирпича, прежде чем они остановились перед большими дубовыми дверьми, после чего Поттер повёл его внутрь, положив руку ему на поясницу, в то время как Драко держал голову под сильно налезшим на лицо капюшоном плаща Поттера.</p><p>(Если у него по спине пробежала дрожь, и подогнулись пальцы ног, то только потому, что было холодно, да, так что не надо тут).</p><p>И хотя Драко привык к роскоши, посетив больше замков, дворцов и поместий, чем он мог сосчитать, особняк Поттеров был чем-то совершенно иным, о чём можно было судить хотя бы по ошеломляющему фойе. Оно было сделано со вкусом, в отличие от всех тех, которые находились в вышеупомянутых резиденциях, потому что если здесь где и были бриллианты, то только потому, что с ними та или иная вещь смотрелась лучше, а не просто дороже. Сам дом был явно новее, чем большинство особняков в соседних королевствах. Возможно, в нём успело прожить всего одно или два поколения, но особняком этот дом от этого быть не переставал.</p><p>Это был настоящий дом.</p><p>— Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги, — внезапно заговорил Поттер, и Драко, хоть его и застигли врасплох, постарался не подпрыгнуть, просто повернувшись лицом к мужчине, после чего тот указал ему на одну из разветвляющихся лестниц, прежде чем потянуться за своим плащом, который всё ещё был на Драко, передавая его затем ближайшей горничной. — Я покажу вам вашу комнату, а затем вам принесут завтрак.</p><p>Поттер развернулся и пошёл вперёд, прежде чем Драко успел сказать «да» или «нет», и Драко удивился тому, что этот человек не послал его наверх со слугой, пока сам бы обустраивался у себя дома с дороги, а самолично вызвался его проводить, прежде чем портрет, висящий в коридоре, по которому они сейчас шли, привлёк его внимание, и Драко замедлил шаг, хотя на самом деле не собирался этого делать.</p><p>Сначала он подумал, что это Поттер — темноволосый мужчина на картине с такой же оливковой кожей и аурой альфы, — но рядом с ним была женщина, и Драко почувствовал острый укол чего-то, что в любой другой день он мог бы назвать ревностью, пронзившей его прежде, чем он понял, что это был вовсе не Поттер. У женщины были огненно-рыжие волосы, волнами ниспадавшие с плеч, но именно её улыбка перехватывала любой взор — живая, будто бы всё понимающая, доходящая до самых блестящих зеленью глаз.</p><p>Драко скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Поттер остановился рядом с ним, и в тишине коридора вокруг него закружился аромат кофе-шоколада-дуба.</p><p>— Она прекрасна, — сказал Драко, потому что так оно и было.</p><p>— Знаю, — ответил Поттер, и Драко услышал улыбку в его словах. — Хотя, как вам наверняка известно, она была простолюдинкой, — небрежно добавил он, и Драко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, стараясь не выглядеть особо уж заинтересованным, потому что он и так слишком много знал о Поттерах и о том, что их падение из-за дворянства было той самой историей, о которой стараются не вспоминать. — Мой отец был помолвлен с другой омегой, какой-то хорошенькой принцессой из соседнего королевства, но он разорвал помолвку. Он бросил всё: свой титул, уважение в обществе — всё ради моей матери, — закончил Поттер, всё ещё улыбаясь и с любовью глядя на картину.</p><p>— Но почему же? — тихо спросил Драко, боясь, что, если он заговорит чуть громче, невидимые чары рассеются, и он никогда уже не сможет услышать эту историю.</p><p>— Мой отец всегда говорил, что когда он встретил её, то сразу же понял, что это была она, та самая, — просто ответил Поттер. — Что её запах был похож на возвращение домой, — он повернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Драко, а затем добавил:</p><p>— Тогда я не понимал, что он имел в виду, — Драко действительно не знал, что на это сказать, и тягучая тишина повисла в воздухе, когда Поттер мягко улыбнулся ему, и Драко уставился прямо на него, чувствуя, что ему нужно напомнить себе, что, вообще-то, людям необходим воздух, потому что если он этого не сделает, то либо у него остановится сердце, либо время навсегда замрёт в этом моменте. Его губы слегка приоткрылись, и взгляд Поттера упал на них — вероятно, инстинктивно, — но затем он задержался там, и Драко ощутил, как внезапный жар пополз вверх по его шее, распространяясь и ощущаясь под кожей, как горячая вода подо льдом, прежде чем Поттер прочистил горло и снова повернулся к картине. Драко постарался не упасть прямо тут же. — Ваша комната готова, Ваша Светлость, — снова заговорил Поттер, и Драко выпалил прежде, чем успел обдумать эти слова:</p><p>— Драко, — произнёс он.</p><p>Поттер пристально посмотрел на него, затем снова улыбнулся и ответил: «Гарри», прежде чем развернуться и продолжить свой путь дальше по коридору.</p><p>— Гарри, — тихо повторил Драко, следуя за ним, как будто это был секрет, известный только лишь ему одному, и почувствовал, как его щёки снова запылали.</p><p>***</p><p>Оказывается, комната Драко была комнатой Гарри, так как Гарри решил занять одну из гостевых комнат на время пребывания здесь Драко — «<em>Мне всё равно не нужно особо много места</em>», — сказал он, — одновременно с этим решив предоставить своей наречённой омеге комнату с лучшим видом. И постелью.</p><p>И запахом.</p><p>Драко изо всех сил старался не дышать слишком глубоко, пока Гарри был в комнате, только лишь натянуто улыбаясь, когда симпатичная горничная-омега заскочила к ним, чтобы принести поднос с выпечкой и фруктовым салатом, а также приготовить тёплую ванну. Завтрак Драко съел практически сразу в тот момент, когда она ушла. Он даже не осознавал, насколько голоден, плюс, судя по расползающемуся по телу жару, оседающему где-то под кожей, ему нужно было вымыться и поскорее лечь спать, если он не хочет отключиться прямо на ходу. Драко устал, и у него ломило мышцы, и ему было как-то лениво, как будто он заболел гриппом, но он не пробыл на холоде достаточно долго, чтобы подхватить простуду.</p><p>Он тяжело опустился рядом с ванной и, пару раз мазнув кончиками пальцев по горячей воде, включил кран, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как льётся холодная вода. Ему нужно было принять прохладную ванну, чтобы остыть. Когда вода в ванне почти полностью стала холодной, Драко медленно встал, снял свою теперь уже грязную одежду и осторожно зашёл в воду, опустившись в ванну с облегчённым вздохом, когда вода охладила его разгоряченную плоть и смыла грязь с кожи.</p><p>Драко оставался в ванне довольно долго, прежде чем подумал, что его действительно стошнит, когда его веки слипались уже до такой степени, что он мог запросто заснуть в ванне и утонуть, так что он всё-таки заставил себя выйти из ванной, лениво затем вытершись полотенцем и натянув первые попавшиеся ему в его сундуке лёгкие хлопчатобумажные штаны.</p><p>Дойдя до постели, Драко рухнул в неё, натянув мягкое, пушистое одеяло до самых ушей, не убирая его даже тогда, когда почувствовал, как пот начинает покалывать его затылок и поясницу. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Драко вдохнул аромат кофе с молоком и заснул с ощущением того, что он наконец-то дома.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Драко проснулся, он сразу же пожалел об этом. Одеяло в какой-то момент было сброшено на пол из-за очевидного для нынешнего состояния омеги жара, а брюки прилипли к телу от пота. Драко тут же снял их, на долю секунды остановившись из-за мелькнувшей мысли о том, что ему должно быть стыдно за то, что он голый лежит в постели Гарри, прежде чем эта же мысль вырвала стон из его горла и заставила чуть сильнее напрячься его член, привлекая его внимание к одной маленькой проблеме.</p><p>Или не маленькой.</p><p>Так как член у Драко каменно стоял, сочась предъэякулянтом ему на живот, и когда Драко чуть сдвинулся, ища столь необходимое трение для своего ноющего члена, он почувствовал вязкую жидкость между своими ягодицами и понял, что потёк.</p><p>Омега уткнулась лицом во влажную подушку, вдыхая аромат кофе-шоколада-дуба, смешанный с её собственным запахом, который она никогда раньше особо явно не различала, но который теперь был повсюду, смешиваясь с запахом Гарри, и омега сильно вжалась в матрац, когда пришла к этой мысли.</p><p>Драко дышал тяжело, неровно, задерживая дыхание, и, когда туман у него перед глазами, наконец, рассеялся, он понял, что...</p><p>Боже. У него началась течка.</p><p>Этого не могло быть — она должна была начаться минимум через пару месяцев, — но, хотя две предыдущих течки были (да, уже были) более мягкими и не такими приторными, Драко понимал, что так оно и есть. Не могло, но было.</p><p><em>О</em>, <em>Боже.</em></p><p>Приподнявшись на влажных простынях, Драко огляделся вокруг, пытаясь сориентироваться и придумать план действий. Занавески были открыты, но даже с этим было трудно сказать, какое сейчас время дня, так как за окном всё ещё бушевала гроза, хотя Драко мог с уверенностью сказать, что сейчас было многим позже того времени, когда он только ложился спать этим утром. Никто не побеспокоил его обедом, вероятно, полагая, что ему нужно отдохнуть с дороги, но кое-кто явно будет волноваться, если Драко не поприсутствует хотя бы на ужине.</p><p>Кое-кто достаточно обеспокоенный, чтобы зайти в комнату и проведать его.</p><p>Сердце Драко подпрыгнуло к горлу и спёрло дыхание, когда он вспомнил две свои предыдущие течки; оба раза было заранее понятно, что они приближались, и тогда Драко запирали в дальнем крыле замка, запрещая страже-альфам входить в это крыло, и даже тогда запирая все двери и окна, чтобы никто не смог войти. Просто на тот случай, если кто-то не умеет держать себя в руках.</p><p>Взгляд Драко метнулся к двери. Он её не запер.</p><p>Неуверенно поднявшись, он подошёл к своему открытому чемодану, вокруг которого беспорядочно валялась одежда, оставшаяся после вчерашних поисков брюк, и схватил первую попавшуюся на глаза одёжку, взгляд на которую не вызвал у него тошноты при мысли о том, будет ли ему в ней жарко или нет (это оказался тонкий, едва полупрозрачный халат, привезённый с востока, красиво скроенный, разноцветный и струящийся), и натянул её на себя, прежде чем так быстро, как только смог, броситься к двери и щёлкнуть в замке ключом.</p><p>Драко глубоко вздохнул, проверяя ручку — заперто. Всё в порядке, он в безопасности, никто не войдёт. Если только он сам этого не захочет.</p><p>Теперь ему оставалось только ждать Гарри.</p><p>Драко крепко стиснул зубы, когда почувствовал, как волна жара начала подниматься в низу живота, пронизывая его тело, и когда ощутил, как смазка стекает по внутренней стороне бёдер, капая на пол, пока перечислял все причины, по которым он не мог сам пойти за Гарри, почему он не мог выйти, почему он должен был ждать...</p><p>Драко всхлипнул, тяжело прислонившись лбом к прохладному дереву двери, что мало помогло успокоить огонь, бушевавший у него под кожей. Каждый раз, когда Драко вдыхал, он чувствовал его запах, тот самый запах, который чуть не сбил его с ног днём ранее в гостевом зале и который дразнил его где-то на грани здравомыслия с тех самых пор, как поттеровский плащ упал ему на плечи, и который сейчас подпитывал его полусформировавшиеся и в основном бессвязные фантазии о влажной от пота и горячей коже, прежде чем суровая реальность затащила его обратно к себе в сети.</p><p>Боже. Драко хотелось провалиться под землю. Он. Стоит. Прислонившись к двери. И ждёт...</p><p>— Драко?</p><p>Зов его имени был нежным, но твёрдым, и этот густой медовый баритон осел у омеги на языке, когда она зажмурилась и попыталась начать правильно дышать.</p><p>— Да, — наконец выдавил Драко, и это слово больше походило на стон, чем на последовательный ответ, и на мгновение он забеспокоился, что Гарри не услышал его, как альфа заговорила снова, и теперь её голос был глубже, более твёрдым, почти рычащим, приятно царапающим внутренности Драко.</p><p>— Драко, ты... — омега услышала, как Гарри резко выдохнул, и прислонилась головой к двери. Боже, как же ей хотелось, чтобы... — Драко, для меня будет честью позаботиться о тебе, — тогда Драко рассмеялся, тихонько, с придыханием, потому что, да, конечно, именно поэтому он сейчас сидел у двери, не так ли? Собравшись с духом, Драко потянулся к ручке двери, один раз мазнув по ней пальцами, прежде чем ухватиться за замок и резко щёлкнуть в нём ключом. Когда он рывком распахнул дверь, Гарри сделал шаг вперёд, почти бессознательно, прежде чем спохватился и тяжело прислонился к дверному косяку, чтобы очистить мысли. — Боже, ты... — начал Гарри, прежде чем поднять голову. — Драко, тебе что-нибудь нужно? — Драко снова засмеялся, потому что, да, нужно, но он на всякий случай произнёс «да» вслух для Гарри, потому что тот, казалось, этого не понял. — Я могу принести тебе...</p><p>Но Драко было не суждено узнать, что же Гарри хотел ему принести, потому что крепко схватился за его рубашку, пытаясь придвинуть того к себе, только вот Гарри был альфой, а Драко — омегой — омегой, захмелевшей от течки, к тому же, — так что он преуспел только в том, что сам таким образом придвинулся к Гарри, когда как тот продолжил стоять в дверном проёме, когда они внезапно столкнулись грудью. Руки Гарри мгновенно обвились вокруг талии омеги, удерживая ту от падения назад из-за внезапной дезориентации. Сам же Драко смог только как-то лениво обвиться руками вокруг шеи Гарри, когда альфа наклонилась, чтобы вдохнуть запах, выделяемый железой, находящейся за омежьим ухом.</p><p>Гарри зарычал, низко, глубоко, немного мрачно, и Драко чуть не зарыдал.</p><p>
  <em>Ну наконец-то.</em>
</p><p>— Гарри, <em>пожалуйста</em>, — простонал он, и Гарри тут же переместил их обоих вглубь комнаты, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь и стянуть с Драко сорочку — она всё равно еле на нём держалось.</p><p>Драко почувствовал, как руки Гарри обхватили его грудную клетку — они были большими и немного шершавыми из-за постоянного держания поводьев при верховой езде, сражений на мечах и ручного труда, — и застонал при осознании мысли о том, что именно эти руки несут его и держат, и прижался к Гарри, чтобы прикусить угол нижней челюсти альфы и прижать свой истекающий член к её бедру, <em>ну же, ну же, ну, ну, ну...</em></p><p>— Ш-ш-ш, милый, я держу тебя, всё хорошо, — хрипло проговорил Гарри в пространство под ухом, и у Драко закатились глаза, пока он кончал.</p><p>Наслаждаясь посторгазменной дымкой, Драко ощутил, как Гарри ещё раз легко поднял его. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел, что лежит на кровати, а Гарри нависает над ним, поставив руки по обе стороны от его головы. Драко улыбнулся, а затем поднял руки, чтобы обнять Гарри за шею, тем самым притянув его поближе, но что одна рука, что вторая отказывались подчиняться хозяину, и Гарри слегка отстранился, пытаясь разглядеть что-то у Драко в глазах.</p><p>— В чём дело?.. — прошептал Драко, потому что у него не было времени лежать и ждать, пока Гарри, наконец, соизволит заняться делом. У омеги сейчас были другие приоритеты.</p><p>— Мы не должны... — начал Гарри, но Драко прервал его тихим стоном.</p><p>— Закончи эту фразу, и я заплачу, Гарри, клянусь Богом, — прошептал он.</p><p>Поттер на это слегка улыбнулся, и это выглядело просто отпадно, поэтому он теперь всегда должен будет улыбаться.</p><p>За исключением тех случаев, когда он трахает Драко в своей постели.</p><p>Драко прикусил губу, подавившись стоном, обхватив одной ногой всё ещё одетого Гарри за талию, но он отвлёкся от воплощения в жизнь своих планов/мечтаний, когда зубы альфы прошлись по его плечу, мягко покусывая сухожилия там, где оно переходит в шею, замерев на секунду, когда Драко сам открыл ей свою шею.</p><p>Огонь снова пробежал по его венам, и Драко запустил пальцы в волосы Гарри, притягивая его к себе, быстро облизывая его нижнюю губу, прежде чем тот сам уже как следует впился в губы омеги. Гарри целовался так, как будто мог бы делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь, как будто его единственной целью было вылизывать рот Драко и проводить языком по его губам, пока тот не поймёт, кому он принадлежит, поэтому Драко поймал нижнюю губу Гарри зубами и сильно прикусил, потому что Драко уже и так это знал, поэтому Гарри сейчас лучше было заняться делом.</p><p>Когда альфа отстранилась, на её губе выступила кровь, но она просто провела языком по ране и медленно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Ты сущее наказание, ты знаешь это? — прорычала она, и Драко сделал всё возможное, чтобы не мурлыкнуть, когда этот рык послал ещё одну волну развевающегося пламени, лизавшего низ его живота.</p><p>«<em>Неплохая, кстати, идея</em>».</p><p>Будто прочтя его мысли, Гарри руками начал блуждать по телу Драко, который почти мурлыкал от ощущения тёплой кожи, скользящей вниз по его бокам и бёдрам, и, одной рукой сжав вместе ягодицы Драко, притянул его невероятно близко к себе. Драко сделал доблестную попытку сделать всё настолько хорошо, насколько только смог, сминая в кулаках ткань, пока рассеяно избавлял свою альфу от совершенно ненужной одежды, пока упомянутая альфа губами прокладывала себе путь вниз по груди Драко, губами, зубами и языком дразня и покусывая, и просто сводя Драко с ума, прежде чем устроиться между его ног, и единственное, что Драко смог сделать, когда Гарри упёрся заострёнными клыками в чувствительное место соединения яичек с паховой частью бедра, это запрокинуть голову и пропороть простыни своими ногтями.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Гарри, пожалуйста, о, Боже, — Драко был почти уверен, что он плачет (как же ему не плакать). Он чувствовал себя так, словно его сжигали заживо, и его альфа просто смотрела, как он горит.</p><p>— Хорошо, любимый. Хорошо, — это было единственным предупреждением для омеги, прежде чем Гарри поднял её ноги себе на плечи, большими пальцами раздвинул её ягодицы и медленно провёл языком по промежности. Драко тут же забыл, как дышать, прежде чем воздух снова вошёл в его лёгкие, когда Гарри сильно прижался кончиком языка к его дырочке и легко проскользнул им внутрь.</p><p>— Ооо, <em>блять</em>! — в любой другой день Драко было бы очень стыдно за те слова и звуки, которые он издавал, когда его альфа пробовала его на вкус, но прямо сейчас Гарри, очевидно, пытался убить его, потому что просунул указательный палец внутрь рядом со своим языком, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Драко вновь задохнулся. — Не могу, не могу... Я сейчас кончу.</p><p>Гарри просто медленно ввёл в него ещё один палец, вытащив язык, пробормотав быстрое «тогда кончай, любовь моя», прежде чем согнуть пальцы по направлению к животу и заглотить член омеги.</p><p>Спина Драко почти болезненно выгнулась дугой, и мир вокруг него побелел.</p><p>Когда он снова смог связано мыслить, перед глазами у него всё ещё мелькали цветные мушки, и Драко смог лишь смутно различить ощущение поцелуя Гарри на кончике своего члена, прежде чем альфа сдвинулась вперёд, оказавшись над омегой. Драко вслепую потянулся к Гарри, обхватив его руками за плечи, когда тот прикоснулся губами к его ямочке между ключицами. Глаза Драко были блаженно закрыты, но он всё ещё чувствовал беспокойство, скрывающееся за каждым прикосновением чужих губ, поэтому он как-то слабо вдохнул, удовлетворённо затем выдохнув, когда Гарри обнял его одной рукой за талию и переместил их так, чтобы Драко лежал рядом с ним, когда сам сел на колени.</p><p>— Я позабочусь о тебе, Драко, я обещаю, — сказал Гарри, слишком мягко даже для данной ситуации, когда его руки лениво пробежались по обнажённой спине омеги. — Но сейчас я должен пометить тебя.</p><p>Когда Драко сумел открыть веки, приоткрыв и рот, всё, что он смог сделать, это посмотреть вниз, на Поттера, изо всех сил стараясь не начать проклинать эту альфу. Она выглядела столь праведной, столь доброй — со слишком добрым сердцем для того, кто, как Драко теперь был абсолютно уверен, не был обычной ванилькой.</p><p>Но Драко Малфой не был бы Драко Малфоем, если бы его вкус удовлетворяли глупые альфы, думающие, что они могут принимать все решения за него, ага, да, как же.</p><p>— Пометить меня? — выдохнул Драко. Его голос был высоким, с толикой любопытства, и омега слегка наклонилась вперёд, коснувшись грудью груди альфы.</p><p>— Да, — прорычал Гарри, прежде чем прочистить горло и тихо продолжить:</p><p>— Я помогу тебе. Но как бы сильно <em>я</em> этого ни хотел...</p><p>— Мы помолвлены, Гарри, — спокойно продолжил Драко, как бы вопрошая. — Ты ведь это помнишь?</p><p>— Конечно. Я дал согласие и не собираюсь отступаться от своего обещания, Драко. Клянусь, — быстро ответил Гарри, даже не потрудившись притвориться, что в его голос альфы проскользнуло ещё что-то более нежное. Драко не мог винить его в этом, ведь именно для этого он и вёл сейчас свою нечестную игру.</p><p>Как, в общем-то, и сам Гарри.</p><p>— Х-ммм, — промычал Драко, наклонив голову и прижавшись губами к тому месту под ухом Гарри, которое располагалось как раз над его альфьей железой. — Да, ты дал своё добровольное согласие. И именно поэтому это должно произойти, — продолжил он как бы между прочим и почувствовал, как член Гарри шевельнулся под ним, и довольно улыбнулся сам себе. — Ты пометишь меня, — прошептал Драко ему на ухо, как будто это была какая-то тайна, которую они делили только между собой, и снова почувствовал, как дёрнулся член Гарри там, где он упирался ему во внутреннюю часть бедра, одновременно с этим ощутив ставшее прерывистым дыхание, коснувшееся его левой щеки, — повяжешь меня узлом. Растянешь так, как никто никогда не делал этого прежде, — почти простонал Драко на этот раз из-за того, что пальцы Гарри сжались на его бёдрах, и от острых ледяных уколов удовольствия, пробежавших после этого вдоль позвоночника по его разгорячённой спине. — Ты будешь наполнять меня снова и снова, пока всё, о чём я смогу думать, не станет твоим именем, пока моё горло не станет саднить от мольбы о большем, даже если больше я принять уже не смогу, — Драко прикусил губу, вцепившись для опоры в бицепс руки Гарри, спрятанный под оливковой кожей, пытаясь поскорее найти свой якорь, так как уже был опасно близок к тому, чтобы полностью отдаться накрывающей его волне течки и ровному рычанию, клокочущему откуда-то из груди Гарри. Альфа молчала уже целую вечность, и хотя Драко не мог видеть её глаз, он точно знал, что они были кроваво-красными. От этой мысли Драко чуть не заплакал. — И так будет продолжаться снова и снова, пока твои зубы на пике нашего оргазма не вопьются в мою шею, чтобы оставить на мне твою <em>метку</em>, — простонал он. Под ногтями у Драко собралась кровь из-за того, что он боролся сам с собой, чтобы перестать шевелить бёдрами, изо всех сил сопротивляясь порыву сдвинуться чуть вправо и опуститься на член, настойчиво прижимающийся к его заднице. — И тогда ты с уверенность сможешь заявить, что это <em>твой</em> щеночек растёт внутри меня, — Драко почувствовал, как новая волна возбуждения обожгла низ его живота, и его дыхание стало быстрым, и из него начали вырываться влажные хрипы, когда он достиг критической точки. — <em>Ради всего святого, Поттер, трахни меня.</em></p><p>Гарри, казалось, едва-едва пошевелился; он лишь слегка приподнял Драко, прежде чем переместиться, как ему надо, а затем внезапно Драко оказался будто в вакууме, когда ощутил, что Гарри одним быстрым движением вошёл в него, а только затем уже сам Драко, будто вдогонку, опустился на его член в один долгий, бесконечный, мучительно яркий момент.</p><p>К тому времени, как ягодицы омеги прижались к паху Гарри, она думала, что ей уже никогда не будет суждено сделать новый вдох.</p><p>— Как прикажете, Ваша Светлость, — прорычал Гарри с еле заметной ухмылкой, отдавшейся в его тоне, и у Драко было достаточно времени, чтобы ответить ему смехом, который был больше похож на рыдание, прежде чем Гарри легко приподнял его, пока в омеге не осталась только головка его члена, прежде чем позволить ей снова насадиться на него. Драко чувствовал себя настолько заполненным, что почти не ощущал своей потребности в большем и желания двигаться всё жёстче с каждым новым толчком Гарри. Драко вскрикнул, когда Гарри прошёлся членом по его чувствительному месту, продолжив ударять по этому сгустку нервов, пока Драко не вцепился в его плечи, отчаянно крича: «Гарри, Гарри, Гарри...» прежде чем туго выгнуться и кончить, так и не притронувшись к себе. Гарри же, не останавливаясь, просто продолжил трахать его, и его глубокий рык эхом отдавался от его груди, проходя вибрацией через член Драко, который был зажат между их телами, продляя тем самым оргазм омеги. Вероятно, именно поэтому, когда Гарри в очередной раз резко прижался бёдрами к Драко, тот понял, что не только его, но и Гарри накрыл оргазм, когда мышцы омеги сжались вокруг него. Гарри повязал Драко узлом. Тот задыхался, пока он набухал, становясь всё больше и больше, а его внутренности растягивались вокруг него, чтобы смочь вместить в себя Гарри, его альфу, даже тогда, когда казалось, что он больше не может растянуться... — Мой, — прорычал Гарри, наклоняясь вперёд и вдыхая запах, источаемый омежьей железой Драко, продолжая резко двигать бёдрами вверх, так как уже не мог вытащить своей член из омеги и двигать ими вниз.</p><p>— Да, да, да-ааа!.. — тягуче произнёс Драко, откидывая голову назад и подставляя шею Гарри. — Твой! Любимый, Гарри, пожалуйста... Повяжи меня, возьми меня, о, Боже...</p><p>Теперь узел настойчиво давил на простату Драко, и тот чувствовал такое острое удовольствие, что его можно было бы спутать с болью; так громко Драко кричал, но стоило Гарри впиться зубами в омежью железу для создания связи, прямо там, где плечо переходило в шею, как Драко потерял сознание.</p><p>***</p><p>Драко пришёл в себя, находясь всё в том же положении, в котором потерял сознание. Он мог бы поклясться, что в ушах у него всё ещё слабо звенело, но ему потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы сориентироваться достаточно, чтобы понять, что член его альфы всё ещё был внутри него и Гарри так тщательно, как только смог, вытер их обоих той сорванной с них одеждой, которая оказалась у него под рукой, прежде чем вместе с Драко, дремлющим на его груди, откинуться на груду подушек у изголовья кровати.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Ваша Светлость, — пробормотал Гарри, как будто только и ждал, когда Драко проснётся, чтобы сказать ему это, чтобы тот покраснел, как чёртова девственница, и Драко ни за что на свете не собирался поднимать глаз, потому что он знал — <em>знал</em>, — что этот дьявол сейчас лежит и улыбается...</p><p>— Я требую развода, — невозмутимо произнёс Драко, тут же пожалев об этом, когда Гарри от души рассмеялся, посылая ему через себя вибрацию, которая прошлась по некоторыем очень чувствительным областям его тела. Драко резко сел, нарыв у себя в голове ещё один пункт, чтобы добавить его к длинному списку фантастических идей, которые били из него ключом в последнее время, быстро ощутив, как узел Гарри сдвинулся внутри него. Драко зашипел, будучи сейчас очень чувствительным и уже слишком близким к тому, чтобы по-настоящему возбудиться. — Ну почемууу?.. — заскулил он, не зная, что с этим делать.</p><p>— Ты будешь благодарен, когда накатит следующая волна, — небрежно заметил Гарри с усмешкой, и Драко поймал себя на мысли о том, что невольно смотрит на свой пока ещё плоский живот.</p><p>— Как ты... — начал было Драко, но тут же замолчал, потому что не был уверен, что действительно понимает, о чём спрашивает.</p><p>Озорная улыбка Гарри стала мягкой, и он медленно потянул Драко на себя, чтобы тот снова лёг ему на грудь, прежде чем заговорил вновь:</p><p>— А я и не знал... А теперь уже <em>мы</em> не узнаем, пока он не спадёт, — пробормотал он, очевидно, будучи не в силах удержаться от поддразнивания. — Но я должен признать, что надеюсь, что это займёт ещё хотя бы пару раундов.</p><p>Драко ахнул, подняв руку, чтобы несильно ударить свою наречённую альфу в грудь, на что этот дикарь только захихикал.</p><p>— Я сожалею о том, что всё так обернулось, — угрюмо пробормотал Драко, но Гарри только ослепительно улыбнулся ему, прежде чем покрепче обнять свою пару и нежно погладить её по спине.</p><p>— Спи, любовь моя, — прошептала альфа мгновение спустя, но Драко заснул прежде, чем успел это услышать.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда через два дня пришло письмо от матери, Драко сидел в постели и ел круассаны, которые ему подали на завтрак. Распечатав письмо, блондин так покраснел, что Гарри с беспокойством спросил, не задыхается ли он. (Драко мимолётно посетовал, что отец его отпрыска — это человек, который спрашивает у кого-то, не задыхается ли он).</p><p>— В каком безумном мире я живу! — воскликнула омега, бросая письмо своей альфе, предпочтя вместо чтения сосредоточиться на своём круассане с шоколадом.</p><p>(Это был очень хороший круассан).</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Дорогой Драко,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Надеюсь, ты читаешь моё письмо, будучи в добром здравии. Я предвижу, что в этот самый момент ты составляешь своё собственное — относительно твоего возвращения домой, но не волнуйся; мы с твоим отцом не ожидаем твоего прибытия в ближайшее время. Я уверена, что ты смог найти молодого мистера Поттера самым учтивым человеком на свете за этот короткий визит.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ты также будешь рад узнать, что в твоё отсутствие розовый сад впервые за долгое время зацвёл. Я знаю о твоей любви к розам и, на твоём месте, была бы разочарована, если бы мне пришлось провести свою свадьбу без них. Вдобавок ко всему, только вчера я получила от мистера Гойла, портного, новый воскресный костюм, который заказала для тебя в прошлом месяце. Я считаю, что ты будешь им очарован. Да и лучше будет надеть его сейчас, прежде чем ты «растолстеешь».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Со всей своей любовью,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Твоя матушка</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>